Tube Stations, Rose Gardens and Angry Birds
by SilentVocaloid
Summary: The tubes of London are a busy place the chances of running into the same person twice are more than unlikely. When Arthur runs into Alfred on his way to work, the American wouldn't come out of his mind, so what will happen when the two cross paths again


**Tube Stations, Rose Gardens and Angry Birds**

**Pairing -** UsUK

**Rating -** T

**Summary –** The tubes of London are a busy place. The chances of running into the same person twice are more than unlikely. When Arthur runs into Alfred on his way to work, the American wouldn't come out of his mind, so what will happen when the two cross paths again?

**Disclaimer –**__Sadly, I don't own these amazing characters D:

**Notes –**Set in London, with America 21years old and England 25 – human names used, AU. :D I hope you enjoy! Thank you for clicking!

The city of London was a terribly busy one, and, with hundreds of lost tourists shuffling around it daily, it only created more backlog for the citizens of the capital to get around to their daily working lives.

Arthur Kirkland was one of these citizens. He didn't particularly appreciate the abundance of tourists flocking around his home city like they owned the place, neither did he like it when they asked him for directions. Especially the French ones.

But, London admittedly did need their tourists – without them, it'd be a pretty glum city. So, on the tube into work in the mornings Arthur placed his headphones into his young ears, blasting rock music into his ears, about the only 'rebellious' thing the blonde ever did, and ignored every tongue of a foreign language or accent that managed to slip past the heavy-metal notes.

Though, on one morning, something, or some_one_ interrupted him from his daily routine.

Half eight in the morning was a very hectic time for the tube. Most foreigners were still asleep in their hotel beds, and the citizens of London were scurrying to clamber onto a crowded tube ride or two into work. Not the most exciting journey in the world, but a compulsory one none the less.

It was already a quarter to nine, and Arthur was still scurrying down the escalators to the underground, cursing to himself for missing his alarm and making himself late. His boss would _not_ be happy if he was over five minutes late. The office Arthur worked in paid well, but the condition of that pay was that you were on time and didn't complain about the terribly boring rituals of typing in meaningless numbers of statistics on to a computer screen for nine hours a day, six days a week.

Zapping his ticket into a reader and keeping up with the flow of businessmen around him, Arthur finally reached the platform he needed – Holborn. Within a few quick changes, Arthur would manage to take a little short cut, and, provided he didn't run into any distractions, he'd be right on time for the starting time of nine at his office. He _loved _the tube sometimes.

Clambering into the train with a rush of other people, all civilly racing for a vacant seat. Arthur settled for his usual standing up position in the very corner, right next to a single door. Leaning against the padded walls, he flicked his iPhone on to shuffle, and seeing as there was nothing else to do, decided to attempt to complete a level he was rather stumped on.

After multiple attempts of flinging birds in all different directions, the pigs still stayed sheltered by their wooden forts, grinning smugly out of the screen. Pouting and about to lock his phone, grumbling childishly, Arthur sensed someone was very close to him. Flinging his headphones off, Arthur looked up to see a taller man, probably younger than him, peering over his shoulder, probably watching the Angry Birds game from a few minutes ago.

"Y'know, you need to send the yellow one to the left, up a bit from where you were firing, and then you'll have it completed," The man (the _American_ man, why did it have to be an American of all tourists?) hinted in a way that he probably saw helpful.

Glaring slightly, Arthur pocketed his phone, "Do you not know what 'personal space' is?"

"Ah! Sorry, man, you just looked a little stuck, so I figured I'd help you!" The American smiled, backing off. Well, at least he wasn't _too_ obnoxious.

"Thank you." Arthur nodded, returning to his almost frozen position, replacing the headphones over his ears.

"Whatcha listening to?" The American grinned, obviously not getting Arthur's rather obvious signals that he wanted to be _left alone_.

"None of your business. Are all Americans this nosy?" Arthur replied, clearly annoyed.

Chuckling the American leaned back on the padded train wall, copying Arthur's position, "Well I guess so, it's pretty normal at home. It kinda sucks moving to a new city on your own."

'_Oh... so he's not really a tourist... he's still a foreigner though' _Arthur thought to himself, not letting his uptight, patriotic attitude slip.

But he couldn't resist it. He was too curious! "So, how long have you been living here?" Arthur muttered, barely audible. He disliked talking to strangers ever since his mother had told him not to when he was a child.

"Two days," the American held up two fingers to assist his statement, smiling, "This is a pretty awesome city to be fair."

Nodding almost to himself, Arthur muttered a slight agreement.

Silence for a few minutes.

"So, I'm Alfred!" The American smiled, holding out his hand in a friendly welcome, beaming.

"Arthur. It's a pleasure." The Brit formally took Alfred's hand, shaking it firmly, "Nice to speak to you, but I have to be going, it's my stop here." Arthur nodded at the door, as the virtual woman on the tannoy announced that they were approaching Oxford Circus.

"'Kay," Alfred smiled almost _sadly_, "Nice meeting you though, Arthur!"

The Englishman only nodded in a goodbye, lifting his hand slightly as he rushed off the tube the minute the door had opened. With only a few minutes to go, Arthur hurried up the escalators, and out into the open air and busy atmosphere of Regent Street, away to the little office building where he worked, with only one thing on his mind. Americans.

Arthur strode out of the fancy automatic doors of the office at eight o'clock on the dot, a scowl painted across his face. He was in a terrible mood, and wasn't sure why. Well, he told himself he wasn't sure why, but internally he knew. He _always_ knew with things like this.

All day had been a bit of a shambles. He'd arrived to work on time thankfully, but from the second he'd sat down, he'd been overloaded with sheets after sheets of paper, doing hours of overtime that he wasn't even being paid for, and that was enough to irritate the blonde. But the other thing? He hadn't been able to concentrate all day. Why? Because his mind had been replaying that ten minute journey in the tube this morning, fixing on one person in particular. Alfred.

He didn't even know this man's last name, and yet Arthur had been pretty much obsessing over him all day. He had _no_ idea why, but his mind was more than happy remembering those blue smiling eyes, the sandy, sticky up hair and long, strong looking limbs. Usually he _hated _Americans with a passion – why was this one so different?

Willing himself to calm down, Arthur retraced the steps he'd taken that morning, the steps he took every single morning and evening. Back down in the underground, he suddenly had an idea – he wasn't in the right state to go home. He knew himself too well, when he was like this, there was no putting his mind at rest, and he'd probably be up all night thinking about a man he'd likely never meet again. So he'd take a de-tour. Despite living in London, it was quite rare that the young Brit had chance to go out shopping, or even to watch a movie, and now was a perfect excuse for one.

So, with this new plan in mind, Arthur headed over to the Bakerloo Line, catching a quick tube to Piccadilly Circus. Standing in the identical position he did every morning, Arthur let the black walls of the underground tunnels zoom past him. With a smile, he quickly brought up Angry Birds on his iPhone, repeating the instructions Alfred had told him this morning. Sure enough, in just a few tries the pigs had been demolished, and the level completed – with three stars none the less! Arthur smiled a little to himself, glad that he'd had that little run-in this morning with the American, and not just for the sake of his game.

Hopping off at the correct spot, Arthur emerged out of the Piccadilly Circus station into a street of more hustle and bustle than usual. Piccadilly was one of those spots where the majority of the tourists are, what with the abundance of theatres. Musicals were so popular these days, though Arthur really didn't see the appeal. They were too... Smiley.

So, after wading through a group of French teenagers, and neatly avoiding a bunch of Germans, Arthur had finally found the small cinema he very rarely visited. Smiling to himself he was about to walk in, when a figure on a bench caught his eye.

"... Alfred!" Arthur ran over to the occupied wooden bench, to see none other than the happy-go-lucky American sprawled out on the public seat, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Alfred! Alfred wake _up_ you big idiot!" Arthur poked his cheek lightly, blushing at the fact Alfred was sleeping in the middle of the street like some homeless person. Arthur was very high on pride, and didn't want people to judge him, after all!

"That's not a very nice thing to call me," Alfred grinned, his eyes fluttering open, "Hey Arthur!"

The Brit couldn't get over his casual attitude. He'd just been woken up by a man he hardly knew from sleeping on a bench, and all he could say was _hi?_ It _had_ to be some sort of cultural difference... surely?

"What're you doing here?" Arthur demanded.

"Ah... I got a little bit lost, you see," Alfred grinned like it was the most natural thing in the world, "It's kinda stupid, right? I decided to go sightseeing for the day, and I ended up here! Then I decided it was about time to head home, but I realised I had no idea where I was! I tried asking people, but they either ignored me, or answered in a foreign language. Not fun. I was going to check out directions on my phone, but I was out of battery. It kinda sucks, so I decided to just stay here so I didn't get any more lost."

Arthur wasn't sure whether to bang his own head against the wall, or to grab Alfred's head and pummel it into the wall instead. How could anyone be so naive?

"But hey! You're here now, so there's no problems! You can show me the way home, right?" Alfred continued without a care in the world, springing to his feet and slinging an arm around his new-made friend.

"Hey now, what makes you think I don't have things to do myself? I can't just go giving strangers tours!" Arthur pouted.

Alfred winked, "Aww c'mon Artie! I'm no stranger! We're practically best friends now!" How he got to _that_ conclusion was beyond Arthur, "Friends help each other, right? And we won't be strangers after this – we'll know loads about each other, and we can meet up like, every day!"

"I'm not a fourteen year old – I don't _hang out_, I work, you twat." Arthur grumbled half-heartedly, but grabbed Alfred's arm, tugging him away from the bench so they started in a brisk walk down the slowly darkening streets.

"N'aww, you're really mean to me, Artie~" The American sang, a teasing smile on his face

Arthur glared up at the American, his cheeks spiked with a harsh blush, "Whatever! Fine! Where do you want to go? Just hurry up and tell me so I can go home already."

Alfred pursed his lips jokingly, "Aww Artie, you're a killjoy, you know that? What, you're twenty? Twenty two? And you're working in an office like a forty year old!"

"Twenty five." Arthur corrected, blushing.

"Seriously?" Alfred's eyes widened behind his glasses, before his shocked expression morphed into its usual grin, "Wow, that's good going! You really don't look it."

Grumbling, Arthur evaded his head to the ground, "Don't say that... you make me sound like some middle-aged woman!" he cracked a grin at the American.

"So, Annette, where are headed?" The American teased, winking, earning a little push off the grinning Englishman.

"I think we should head over to Leicester Square – it's only a little walk down from here, and it's _very_ impressive at night, believe me." Arthur smiled, finally feeling a little more comfortable with the American in his company, and could finally admit to himself that he was enjoying spending time with him, and would miss him if he left. Alfred was just a nice person.

"Say... Tomorrow's Sunday, you know?" Arthur smiled up at the taller man, "I don't work on Sundays... I could come and help you settle in a little more?"

"You'd _do_ that?" Alfred's eyes widened, "Man, that's really kind of you! Sure thing! Why don't I give you my mobile number, and you can call me whenever we can meet up?"

With a few clicks, Alfred had been registered in Arthur's long list of contacts, and even had a special little place, replacing his brother, on speed-dial. How quaint.

"Awesome, man! I'd put your number in my phone, but it's like, dead, so it's not a lot of help, right?" the sandy haired man grinned, holding up a blank, dead looking screen of a Blackberry, proving the mobile's dead state.

Finally, the two rounded a corned and had arrived at the very famous Leicester Square in all it's glory, lit up by millions of neon lights, the modern signs and flashing lights contrasting perfectly with the very traditional, old brick buildings carved into beautiful structures. People scurried about, a few stopping to watch some of the street performers – musicians, stand up comedians, magicians, all free to watch at the side of the road. Smells of takeaways and restaurants of every culture imaginable floated up into Alfred's nose, immediately getting his stomach rumbling. But for once in his life, food didn't matter – and his constantly hungry stomach was a burden. He wanted to _explore_ god-damn, not eat!

Arthur grinned smugly at the American's sudden silence, "Impressive, isn't it?"

The only reply Alfred could muster up was a slight nod, his jaw hanging open, "I'm so fucking glad I live here."

Raising an eyebrow, but still grinning, England continued, "Language, Alfred. But I heard your stomach before – you can't fool me! Come on, we're going to get some food. My treat."

"But!"

"No buts!" Arthur insisted, grabbing the American's wrist and dragged him off down the street that smelt especially delicious, "Now, what do you fancy? Chinese? Indian?" Arthur continued to list many different cuisines from all around the world (deliberately leaving the French till last) while Alfred just continued to goggle at the bright lights of the streets around him.

"Let's go to a British place." Alfred interrupted Arthur's growing list, making the Brit blink a few times, wondering if he'd heard correctly, "You heard right! British food!"

"Well... We're a very creative nation and all, but I'll admit we don't have the best food in the world... Are you _sure_ you want British food? It's not that... Special." Arthur admitted grudgingly.

"Nope. British food or we both starve!" Alfred insisted, grinning, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do! I wanna experience Britain for what it really is, okay?"

Arthur smiled, "Okay then, I suppose you have a point there. None of these places do your bog standard British crap; they're too upmarket for that. But I know this quaint little fish and chip shop just down here. It's _the best_." he smiled, winking slightly, "Follow me!" and with that, the Brit darted off.

"Woah! Arthur slow down, man!" Alfred laughed, chasing after the now playful Englishman. _God_ he was changeable, the American thought to himself, first he was cold, then he was annoyed, then he was nice, and now playful and almost flirtatious. Alfred had to admit, the mood changing kept him on his toes, and some moods, especially his moody-mood, was very cute indeed.

Finally the American's long legs caught up with the Brit, who'd come to a halt outside a small, warm and cosy looking cottage-like building. It was old, looking like it'd come from the Tudor era, with the white walls and black wooden panels. An amazing, frying smell came from the ajar door, a warm light welcoming the two in.

"This, Alfred is London's best chippy. In fact, I reckon it's the best chippy in the whole of the United Kingdom. It's also, indecently, the cheapest place in town. Ironic isn't it? I defiantly prefer this to some French crap." Arthur announced, extending an arm towards the door, signalling for Alfred to go in first.

"Ladies first, Arthur." Alfred teased, only to be shoved lightly through the door by his laughing friend.

The second Arthur shut the door behind the two of them, blocking out the now slightly chilly night, warmth wrapped it's self around Alfred, making an equally warm smile spread across his face. Inside the little shop was filled with tables, half of which were occupied – only a few vacant tables. There were a few very smiley looking teenage girls behind the counter, a burning log fire in the corner, and some slow jazz music playing, and that was it.

Simplicity sometime gave you the impression that the designer got lazy. Other times though, on rare occasions, simplicity was _just_ what you needed, and the fact that there weren't menus on the tables made you grin a very, very nostalgic and thankful grin.

Both Alfred and Arthur were sharing that nostalgic grin.

Once they'd spoken to the very polite girls, forking over a fiver for their signature plate of fish and chips each, they'd sat down at now the only vacant table, the one right in the corner – a table for two that was right by the log fire and also had quite a good view on to the deserted, smaller streets of Leicester Square.

"This." Alfred had said, halfway though a mouthful, "Is. Amazing."

Arthur nodded in agreement, swallowing his mouth full of battered fish before answering, "Isn't it just?"

There was silence for a while, the two just listening to the steady piano on the stereo and eating their more than delicious plate of chips, and that was quite impressive for the infamous British cuisine. Really, it's not as terrible as they say.

"Y'know Arthur, I'm really glad I came here," Alfred smiled, "not just because of the sights and the job, and all the rest, but 'cause today I've made a really good friend."

Arthur flushed, suddenly very bashful "W-well... Thank you I suppose, you're too kind, really. I'm glad I met you too, Alfred."

"Really?"

"Of course. With out you I wouldn't have completed that level on Angry Birds, would I?" Arthur smiled cheekily, winking and laughing more when Alfred kicked him lightly under the table.

"Nah – you're a good friend, and I am glad I met you, Angry Birds or no Angry Birds," Arthur smiled truthfully, feeling a teeny bit guilty for the joke.

The two finished up their meal, full of deep fried potatoes and fish. Not the most healthy meal one could ask for, but a very nice one. They headed back out into the main, busier streets of Leicester Square one more. It was now nearing half nine, and the jubilant mood of the streets was slowly turning more and more drunken, language getting a little more mature, and the atmosphere that little bit more dangerous. Arthur very rarely walked around after nine o'clock, as that was the time bars started getting a little more crowded, and the streets filling up with drunks.

"Right!" Alfred announced, oblivious of the rapidly changing atmosphere, "You treated me, so I'm going to treat you now! Think of it as a thank you!" Alfred grinned, winking.

"I appreciate it and everything, Alfred, but it's getting quite late, you know…" Arthur did want to stay with the American, but he also didn't really want to risk getting beat up by a random drunk.

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Artie? Please, please, _please_? It won't take long, I promise!" Alfred jumped up and down with every please, creating a little bit of a scene.

"Oh _fine_ you juvenile man!" Arthur cracked a grin, "Where are we going? I take it you want me to direct?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! If it's no problem, anyway. To Holborn!"

"Okay, but why do you want to go there?" Arthur began leading the way to the nearest tube, "It's not the most… useful spot in the world."

"Oi! No bashing my new home-area-thing!" Alfred poked Arthur's shoulder.

"You live in Holborn?"

"Yup." The American announced proudly, "Holborn got 1000% more awesome since I moved there!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly, "I live in Holborn, too."

"You're kidding!"

The journey to and in the tube to both of the men's houses continued like this, the two exchanging information and slowly learning more and more about each other. It turned out that their flats were only a few blocks away from each other, about a two minute walk. Maybe their friendship hadn't been such a chance meeting…

"So, where's my treat?" Arthur smiled, stepping off the tube, and heading towards the exit.

"All in good time, all in good time, Arthur! I have half a mind to blindfold you…" The American trailed off in what seemed like serious consideration.

"Hell no you are not blindfolding me!" Arthur protested.

"Heehee! Only kidding, I'm an awesome actor, right?" Alfred winked.

"Whatever. Just hurry _up_."

Exiting the tube station, Alfred took Arthur around a few blocks, then through a few twisty-turn-y side streets, and finally they ended up in a little clearing that looked like an abandoned rose garden.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, curiously walking over to a withered, rotting bush, examining a few leaves before letting them float down to the ground with the rest of the remaining corpses.

Cursing at himself the American turned, blushing – how stupid had he been asking Arthur here? It was stupid, and Arthur would probably misunderstand and then everything would be ruined…

"Alfred, you okay?" Arthur was crouching around, examining the morbid bushes tentatively.

"I-I'm sorry… I—" Alfred muttered.

Now a little more concerned at the sudden change in mood, Arthur rose to his feet, walking over and placing a now slightly grubby hand on his new friend's shoulder as a sign of comfort, "What's the matter?"

Sighing deeply, Alfred frustrated wiped his eyes, "Stupid symbolism." He muttered, turning away to look at the floor.

"I'm not telepathic, Al, you'll have to go a little wider," Arthur smiled weakly attempting to lighten the mood the best he could.

The only reply he got, if you could call it a reply, was one of Alfred's long, strong fingers pointing forward to a little corner of the rose garden.

Now more than a little confused about the whole situation, Arthur did as Alfred had requested and bent down over at a little bush, searching through the piles of dead leaves, to find none other than a very healthy, very beautiful little blossoming rose. It must've been the only alive thing in the whole garden, and it was growing despite all of that into a hopeful little plant.

"I found it the other day while exploring the grounds…" Alfred seemed to have gained a little more control over himself, "I don't know why… I just thought you'd like to see it… And maybe… we could fix this place up? Turn it into a real rose garden again? I mean you don't have to if you're busy of course, I was stupid to ask. You barely know me! It really doesn't matter" Arthur never thought he'd see the American in such an embarrassed, bashful state. It was really, _really_ cute.

"Alfred." Arthur said calmly, interrupting his never-ending stream of excuses. The American looked up, a 'please-be-kind-to-me' puppy-like look in his eyes, "I would love to make this garden up with you."

"R-Really? You mean it?" Alfred asked, not sure if Arthur was joking or not.

"Of course!" Arthur smiled, "Want me to prove it?"

The American nodded sheepishly, blushing quite obviously.

Now on a mission to get it right, Arthur bent down to the single rose again and very carefully plucked a single petal from the lone plant. He walked over to Alfred again, who was watching intently, and gently caressed his cheek, never once leaving his blue gaze. Arthur then took the rose petal and placed a kiss on the velvety flower. He let the crimson flower run over the same spot on Alfred's cheek where his fingers had caressed previously.

Both of them were blushing quite hotly at this moment, not really sure on how the other felt about the direction it was going. Arthur was in a daring mood though, so he took the petal and placed it to his lips once more, and then placed it over on Alfred's lips – an indirect kiss and they both knew it. They both liked it.

Suddenly, the petal was falling to the ground, twisting and turning in the light breeze like a bird falling from the heavens. Suddenly entwined in a hug, Alfred couldn't break the intense, emerald gaze he held with the smaller Briton that was currently being cradled in his arms.

"Thank bloody God I was late this morning. If I'd been on time, I wouldn't have been on the same tube as you…" Arthur muttered into Alfred's shirt, clinging on to him as if for dear life.

Alfred's reply was a tight hug in return, just combing his hands through Arthur's silky blonde hair. "We how did we get this close in less than three hours?" he chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on his hair.

"Maybe it was just… meant to be?" Arthur muttered, glad that Alfred couldn't see the furious blush that had conjured on his soft, young cheeks.

"Ahh… I don't believe in fate though. I think we _made_ it to be." Alfred pulled out of the hug, only to place a hand on Arthur's cheek, suddenly becoming the dominant one. Stroking his cheeks, Alfred bent down hesitantly, waiting for Arthur to lean back, or signal a no in some way. But the rejection never came. On the contrary, Arthur stood there, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and looking irresistible as he practically begged for the kiss.

Alfred made the little man's dreams come true, leaning down and breaking the space between them. It was a chaste and beautiful kiss that somehow fitted in the morbid setting, brightening it up just like the single surviving rose, and one of the best kisses Arthur or Alfred had ever experienced.

Once breaking away, Arthur threw himself into Alfred's chest once more, muttering thank yous after thank yous. Alfred chuckled, patting his head again and leaned down to whisper in the Brit's ear, "Back to my place?"

With a very definite nod in reply, Arthur shifted his position so that he was still heavily embracing the American, making sure both of their hands were entwined for the short walk down the winding roads to Alfred's block of flats, never once leaving each other's gazes.

The two that had met on the tube that morning the two had started out as strangers, then acquaintances, then friends, then best friends. The day ended and a new dawn broke, and Alfred and Arthur were lovers, all because of a game of Angry Birds.

**A/N**

**Thank you for clicking and reading, first! You're awesome ^^ as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it"**

**Also, I FINALLY got a new computer! :D And the most AWESOME keyboard in the world!**

**I love writing little fics like this :D they're so pointless and fluffy! **


End file.
